The Key
The Key is the 52'nd episode of Code: LYOKO, and was the last episode in the second season. It first aired on December 9th, 2005. Synopsis Jeremie is watching a video clip on the Lab's computer when his friends come in. Jeremie tells them that he spent the night watching Franz Hopper's diary and proceeds to play the clip for them. In it, Franz Hopper is sitting at the same computer console Jeremie is in. Franz says, "June 6, 1994, Day 67. Project Carthage was a military program used to block enemy communications..." Jeremie fast-forwards to a part of the video, in which Franz Hopper explains that he built Lyoko, XANA, and the Supercomputer to destroy Carthage. He again fast-forwards to June 6, 1994, Day 1,265. In it, Franz Hopper is noticably messier, especially the hair. Being mentally disturbed, he says someone is watching him. He also says he discovered the time reversion ability of the Supercomputer, which allowed him to escape his enemies and to repeat the same day, June 6, 1994, over and over. On Day 2,546, he exclaims that the Scanners are ready and in a few hours, he and his daughter, Aelita, would go into Lyoko. Franz says,"Just like me, Aelita will hold the keys to Lyoko. Together, we will be the absolute masters. We will live together...forever." Jeremie comes to the conclusion that the keys are what XANA wants from Aelita. With them, XANA would be able to escape from the Supercomputer. In the Cafeteria, Aelita is visibly sad, not eating her breakfast. Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie sit down with her. Jeremie tells her that XANA didn't give her a virus. Instead, XANA took a memory fragment, which Jeremie has located in Carthage. With it, Aelita would be free and they could shut down the Supercomputer, killing XANA. Odd suggests that they go get it that night, after the End-of-the-Year dance. Ulrich exclaims,"It will be our final mission!" Aelita responds,"Out of the question!" and storms out of the Cafeteria. Jeremie follows her outside to find out what's the matter. Aelita tells him that she will never set foot on Lyoko again, stating,"My father stole my life from me...He was a totally crazy second-rate magician. Because of him, I'm nothing...I'm no one." Jeremie tries to assure her that she will be fine once they retrieve her memory fragment, but Aelita has too many concerns. In front of the Cafeteria, Jim tells the students the rules for the dance. With no one to take to the dance, Odd tries to woo a girl, but his reputation as a ladies man preceeds him. He is rejected before he is even done asking. Ulrich asks Yumi who she is going with to the dance, but William walks up and drags her off. Angry at Yumi, Ulrich is more than happy to go with Sissi, who is surprised that he actually accepted her offer. Herb gives Ulrich a menacing glare before he walks away with his friends. Meanwhile, Yumi rejects William, hoping she can still go with Ulrich. shutting down the supercomputer.]] At the Factory, Aelita walks up to the Supercomputer and shuts it down. Immediately, she falls to the ground, with only minutes left to live. As Odd plays Tetris, Jeremie asks him if he knows where Aelita is. With a no response, Jeremie leaves to go to the Factory. Yumi comes in asking Ulrich if he has someone for the dance, but Sissi butts in and hands him a present. Yumi and Ulrich get into yet another argument and walk away even angrier. In the Lab, Jeremie can't seem to log onto Lyoko. He goes down to the Supercomputer Room to see what's wrong. There, he finds Aelita unconscious and dying and the Supercomputer deactivated. He reboots the Supercomputer and Aelita becomes conscious again. Her only justification was,"To save the world...to save you all." In his dormitory room, Ulrich opens Sissi's present, revealing a photo cube, which has pictures of Sissi on all sides. Disgusted, he gets out of his bed and walks out. He goes to Yumi's house and there, he is greeted by Yumi's little brother, Hiroki. Yumi comes to the door and Ulrich says he has something to tell her. Before he can speak, he is interrupted by a call from Jeremie, who asks if he's at the dance. Jeremie tells him, Yumi, and Odd to go to the Factory. At the Gym, Sissi is getting worried as Ulrich has not come. Odd, still trying to get someone, asks a girl named Carla. Although it seemed he had finally got a girl, Odd was rejected as soon as he introduced himself, his infamy being the reason. His cell phone then rings, the caller being Ulrich. Ulrich tells him to head over to the Factory. In the Lab, the task of retrieving Aelita's fragment is billed as their final mission. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita are virtualized into Lyoko's Ice sector. Near by is a tower that is acivated by franz hopper. They take their vehicles to the edge of the sector, when Jeremie types in the password:SCIPIO. The Transport Orb arrives and whisks them away to Carthage. When they arrive in Carthage's Arena, Odd notes that he doesn't feel nauseous, possibly a bad omen. The Lyokons spot the key to stop the 3-minute countdown high above them on a wall. 6 Creepers come out of the walls as Yumi begins to make her way up the wall to the Key. Ulrich and Odd make short work of the Creepers. Above them, Yumi is on a narrow path;the Key and a Creeper being on the other end. With her acrobatics, she simultaneously touches the Key and uses her legs to grab hold of the Creeper, pulling it down to its death. Immediately, the floor seperates and reorganizes into a downwards-spiraling staircase. The Lyoko Warriors then start to head down into this new area. At the bottom of the staircase, they find a massive room. A narrow walkway spans the length of the room and at the end of the path, a small white light glows. Jeremie confirms the glowing object as Aelita's missing memory fragment. As they run down the path, they are confronted by Creepers coming in on moving platforms. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stay behind while Aelita runs for the fragment. Unfortunately, she reaches a gap in the walkway. Remembering that their mission is to protect Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich stop fighting the Creepers and run after her. Odd is devirtualized by the laser fire of the Creepers they ran from. Ulrich and Yumi hurl Aelita to the other side of the gap as they jump themselves. Unfortuantely, they miss, leaving Ulrich dangling from the edge and Yumi holding onto Ulrich. The three Creepers catch up and devirtualize Yumi. Ulrich gets back up, but the room suddenly starts falling apart. Ulrich and Aelita run as the walkway they're on falls apart, but it catches up to them. However, their fall is broken by two white-glowing Mantas, being controlled by Franz Hopper. They drop off Aelita at the platform the white orb is on. Upon closer inspection, the orb is shown to have a holographic projection of Aelita inside. Aelita touches the orb, but it suddenly shatters. The walls and the ceiling begin to crumble, turning the room into a frenzy of falling blue blocks. The falling debris crushes Ulrich and the Mantas, leaving Aelita trapped on the platform. The Scyphozoa comes and begins to drain the rest of her memory. With no one to help Aelita this time, Team Lyoko is helpless as the Scyphozoa completes its mission. The Scyphozoa then releases its tentacles, leaving Aelita dead. The lights darken as Carthage begins to shut down. All across Lyoko, towers begin to glow red as X.A.N.A., now possessing the Keys of Lyoko, makes his escape into the real world. Outside, a large black blob rises from the roof of the Factory and enters the night sky. In Carthage, a mysterious force, manifesting itself as a large, glowing white orb lifts up Aelita's lifeless body. Memories begin to surface of Aelita's life on Earth before Lyoko. In one scene, a little girl with bright pink hair is making a snowman as her parents watch from a distance. In another, the girl receives Mister Pück as a Christmas present. Another shows Aelita listening as her father, Franz Hopper, plays "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" on the piano. Her mother suddenly disappears, symbolizing death. The next flashback is more ominous: Aelita, now a small child, comes home to the Hermitage after riding her bicycle. She goes upstairs to her room and there, she hears tires screech. She looks out the window to see government agents demanding that they come out. She calls up her father, who asks for Mister Puck. They run through the house, with the agents in pursuit. Franz and his daughter come out in the backyard and block the door with a wooden plank. They then take the secret entrance into the Sewers as the agents burst through the barricaded door. There, they lose trail of the two fugitives. Aelita and Franz run through the Sewers and get to the Factory. Here, Aelita sees the Lab for the first time. Franz tells his daughter to follow him. Aelita asks,"Where?" Franz responds,"To a world where we will be safe. You and I...forever." Aelita and her father then enter the Scanners. The flashbacks end and Aelita opens her eyes on Lyoko. The glowing white sphere then expands, lighting up Carthage. All the towers on Lyoko then start glowing white instead of red. Jeremie's computer screen shows Aelita's memory coming back. Jeremie and the others go down to the Scanner Room. There, they see Aelita emerge from the Scanner, collapsing as she exits. Jeremie holds her in his arms. Later that night, Team Lyoko is in Jeremie's dorm room. Jeremie explains that XANA took Aelita's memories of life on Earth to bind her to Lyoko. Now, she's freed from Lyoko, but unfortunately, so is X.A.N.A. Jeremie promises that they will continue the fight against X.A.N.A., despite the fact he can now strike anyone, anywhere, anytime on Earth. He also promises they will look for Franz Hopper, even though it seems he is dead. Aelita says,"You're right, the fight has to go on. After all, fighting X.A.N.A. is my job." Jeremie responds,"No, Aelita...it's our ''job." Everyone then holds hands with each other, as a promise to stick together as friends till the end. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is ''Réminiscence. *This episode aired as a double bill with Revelation. *If you listen closely to Aelita's voice during the flashback (in which Aelita and Franz Hopper are in the sewers and when they were in the house), Aelita's voice jumps from a little girl's voice to her normal voice. It is unknown whether or not this is an error. *There is a continuity error within the episode, If XANA had only taken a fragment of her then the Marabounta would not have attacked her in episode 36. *There is a slight foreshadowing in this episode which occurs when the Team arrives in Sector 5. Odd, who usually feel sick when first arriving, feels normal. This foreshadows the bad events to come. es:La llave Key, The Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Images